megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Noise Change
'Noise Change's are a new transformation introduced in Shooting Star Rockman 3. These are similar to Style Changes, where MegaMan is only able to keep one at a time, but enters the battles in his equipped Noise Change. Each noise has its special attributes, along with a special Noise Force Big Bang (NFB) that is gained through countering, like the Link Force Big Bang or Star Force Big Bang in the previous two games. Getting a Noise Change You gain your first Noise Change after certain point in the plot. After which, when you finish a battle with Giant viruses, you stand a chance to get a different Noise Change. If it's a new Noise Change you have not used before, you get to see some of its abilities, before confirming if you want to switch to the new Noise Change. Afterwards, a mail is sent to you detailing the Noise Change's abilities. Black Ace and Red Joker each have their exclusive Noise Changes, but in a rare occurence you can get a Noise Change from the opposing version. Form Out, Colour Out, Merge Out Noise Changes largely depend on the Noise Gauge, and undergo some changes as the Noise Gauge reaches different levels. Between 0% to 50% noise, the Noise Change starts at its Form Out stage, where the player has access only to some of its innate abilities. At 50% noise and above, the Noise enters Colour Out stage, where the player has access to all of its abilities, inclusive of its element, Charge Shot, and NFB. Each Noise has a weakness to a certain type of attack, and when hit by its weakness, it will revert to the Form Out stage at 0% noise. Brother Cards can be used to initiate Merge Noise, after the Noise Change has reached its Colour Out stage. Using Merge Noise will merge both transformations throug Merge Out, combining the abilities of the Noise Changes, and changing the player's element, Charge Shot and NFB to match the latter Noise Change. Finalized Noise At noise levels of 200% or higher, the player can initiate Finalized Noise through the Custom Screen. This is when the screen prompts the player whether he wants to initiate Finalized Noise by accessing the Meteor Server. Initiating Finalized Noise will transform MegaMan to either Black Ace or Red Joker, depending on the version he is playing. Doing so will also cause his noise level to drop to 0%. Additionally, when the Meteor Server is accessed, the player switches to a Meteor Server folder which contains several powerful Battle Cards, inclusive of the NFBs from the other Noises and their exclusive NFB. Finalized Noises have no element or weakness, but expire after 3 turns, causing the player to revert to the Form Out stage of his equipped Noise Change at 0% noise. The Meteor Server folder has different levels, going higher as the player reaches higher noise levels above 200%. Higher levels contain more powerful Battle Cards, starting from LV1 at 200% noise and ending at LV11 at 999.9% noise. They also tend to be unrestricted by the usual folder building, and can contain multiple Giga Cards (inclusive of NFBs which are considered so) inside. Finalized Noises can further be customised through use of Rezon Card codes. These give abilities to the Finalized Noises, and can change their Charge Shot (as they do not have one of their own). The abilities from Rezon Card codes are shared throughout the BrotherBand Team, and any card boosts will stack. Black Ace Noise Changes Libra Noise Form Out *Fire +10 *Aqua +10 Colour Out *No element *Weak to Breaking attacks *Non-dimming elementless cards heal 5% of your maximum HP *Charge Shot: Side Spread *NFB: Meteor Light Barrage Corvus Noise Form Out *Non-dimming Fire cards +30 attack Colour Out *Fire element *Weak to Aqua attacks *Immune to HP Bugs, Poison Panels, and Gravity effects *Charge Shot: Shocking Flare *NFB: Atomic Blazer Cancer Noise Form Out *Non-dimming Aqua cards +30 attack Colour Out *Aqua element *Weak to Elec attacks *Non-dimming Aqua cards gain Bubble effect *Charge Shot: Bubble Shot *NFB: Dynamic Wave Gemini Noise Form Out *Tag System (select 2 Battle Cards in your folder - they will show up in the Custom Menu with each other) *Non-dimming Elec cards +30 attack Colour Out *Elec element *Weak to Wood attacks *Sword cards gain Paralyze effect *Charge Shot: Rocket Knuckle *NFB: Thunder Bolt Blade Ophiuchus Noise Form Out *Wood cards +20 attack Colour Out *Wood element *Weak to Fire attacks *Non-dimming elementless cards gain Confuse effect *Immune to Blind and Confuse effects *Charge Shot: Green Shot *NFB: Elemental Cyclone Black Ace *Buster MAX *No Charge Shot *No element or weakness *Airshoes and Floatshoes *Auto Lock On *Quick Gauge *NFB: Black End Galaxy Red Joker Noise Changes Cygnus Noise Form Out *Airshoes and Floatshoes *Elementless cards gain +10 attack Colour Out *No element *Weak to Sword attacks *Non-dimming Wind cards gain +30 attack *Charge Shot: Feather Vulcan *NFB: Meteor Light Barrage Ox Noise Form Out *Super Armour *Non-dimming Fire cards gain +50 attack Colour Out *Fire element *Weak to Aqua attacks *Charge Shot: Heat Cannon *NFB: Atomic Blazer Virgo Noise Form Out *Immune to Freeze and Bubble effects *Non-dimming Aqua cards gain +30 attack Colour Out *Aqua element *Weak to Elec attacks *Charge Shot: Aqua Wave *NFB: Dynamic Wave Crown Noise Form Out *Opening draw will always have a Mega-class card *Elec cards +20 attack Colour Out *Elec element *Weak to Wood attacks *Non-dimming elementless cards gain Blind effect *Charge Shot: Plasma Shot *NFB: Thunder Bolt Blade Wolf Noise Form Out *Quick Gauge *Non-dimming Sword cards +30 attack Colour Out *Wood element *Weak to Fire attacks *Wood cards gain +10 attack and Auto Lock On *Charge Shot: Shock Claw *NFB: Elemental Cyclone Red Joker *Buster MAX *No Charge Shot *No element or weakness *Super Armour *Status Guard *NFB: Red Gaia Eraser Burai Noise This Noise Change is unique as it can be obtained in both games. However, the player must not have any other real-life Brothers to get this Noise, and so this Noise cannot perform Merge Out. Form Out *Mu Rejection barrier that regenerates once per turn *Non-dimming Sword cards +50 attack *Cancels all BrotherBands with other real-life players Colour Out *No element or weakness *Immune to Lock On *Non-dimming elementless cards gain Paralyze effect *Charge Shot remains unchanged but has doubled attack *No NFB Category:MegaMan Star Force